ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
In Charm's Way
In Charm's Way is the thirty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot While the team is having an outing together at the beach, Kevin is not enjoying his time. A kid accidentally throws his ball at Kevin and hits him on the head, much to his annoyance. When the kid asks for it back, Kevin rudely deflates the ball, before sarcastically saying "Here you go." After the kid and her friend stomp off angrily, Ben tries to cheer Kevin up and tries to get him to cool off. Gwen steps in and calms him down, but unexpectedly the beach spectators go wild and they find out that the commotion was caused by one of Charmcaster's Stone Creatures. The trio tries to hold him off, but the creature was immune to Gwen's attacks. Accidentally, one of her energy disks is reflected back, hitting Kevin's ID mask, and breaking it (making him even angrier in the process). Ben attempts to transform into Way Big, but he transforms into Goop instead. The monster defeats Kevin, but Goop jumps on and starts melting it. Just then, a vortex appears, sucking the monster in. Goop transforms back into normal and he complimented Gwen on the vortex, but she replied that it wasn't her doing. The kid with the destroyed ball earlier confronts Kevin and says he understands why he did what he did, telling him he was just a monster beneath the heroics. Gwen tries to comfort Kevin after the kid walks off, but Kevin talks to her, rudely saying that she doesn't do much of anything. At a nearby cave, Charmcaster sees everything that happened and voices her deep hatred for Gwen. Since Gwen took her spellbook, she was going to take what's precious from her as well, referring to Kevin. After Kevin fixes his ID mask and is about to eat a burger, a tennis ball hits Kevin's head and he drops his burger. A beautiful blond girl runs there to apologize and then introduces herself as Caroline. She tries to lure Kevin to her, but Kevin states that he's seeing someone. Clearly ticked off, Caroline tries again. When Kevin goes to his car, Caroline speaks about his car and it is to Kevin's astonishment that she loves cars, so they both ride together as Kevin is giving in. While waiting at a traffic light, a kid distracted by his toy almost gets hit by a truck. Kevin wants to help, but Caroline displays her powers and saves the kid. Caroline leads Kevin to the beach, telling him a fake life story in an attempt to make him care. She tells him that she knows what's inside and takes his ID mask off. The conversation leads to Caroline pursuing him to let her be his girlfriend instead of Gwen, telling him that she would not care about his outer appearance and that she only cares about the inside. She blames Gwen for not fixing him back for selfish reasons, as no girl would want Kevin with the mutation. Persuading him even more, she tells Kevin if she were his girlfriend, she would spend every of her time helping him return to normal. She also grows jealous when Kevin states that she has magic, but Gwen is made of magic. Caroline kisses Kevin, puts him in a trance, and changes back to herself, Charmcaster. She orders Kevin to bring Gwen to the planetarium by midnight, as she wants to put her plans into action to gain Gwen's power, using the full blaze of the moonlight to steal it. An amulet was given to Kevin as the mind-controlling device. Kevin goes off, presumably to complete his orders. Ben and Gwen sat on the porch of Gwen's house, having a conversation in which Gwen defends Kevin's action. Ben then asks if she would like to go to Mr. Smoothy, but Gwen turns down the offer as she was going to hit the books every night. Kevin then arrives and tries to make Gwen to come with him, using various events as excuses. Gwen refuses each one, while Ben gets excited about them and starts rambling on incoherently. Kevin proceeds to carry her over his shoulder and tries to take her with him by force, knocking Ben into the garbage can. Clearly feeling an unusual situation and suspicious, Ben attempts to transform into Humungousaur, but he transforms into Diamondhead instead and he and Kevin fight and Gwen tries to stop them, but Kevin runs through her shield. Kevin defeats Diamondhead, but Gwen stops him from killing Diamondhead. Diamondhead transforms into Ben and Kevin grabs him. Gwen realizes the amulet and tells Ben to take it off, which he does. Gwen then pins Kevin to a tree. He goes back to normal and Gwen and Ben fill him in while he tells his story. Kevin describes Caroline and Gwen realizes that she is Charmcaster. He mentions that she kissed him and Gwen becomes angry about that. Though they clearly knew it was a trap, Gwen insists they'd be there by the planetarium. The team arrives and rock monsters come out to fight them. Gwen projects mana at the stone creatures, but they have no effect on them. Kevin fights them and Ben tries to transform into an alien form, but the Omnitrix is still having to recharge. Gwen gets past the rock minions and goes inside. Charmcaster is seen waiting inside. Upon seeing each other, Charmcaster sarcastically comments on Gwen's hair and they begin a battle. Their Mana comes clashing in the middle point and with effort, Gwen overpowered her. It turns out that Charmcaster wants Gwen to step into some runes to trap her. After Gwen steps into the trap, Charmcaster opens the circle of runes, trapping and agonising Gwen. Charncaster then opens the roof to expose the full moon onto Gwen which helps her plans, forcing Gwen onto her knees while crushing her powers. After fully subduing Gwen, Charmcaster then lifts her up and starts draining her powers to be in her possession, as Gwen screams in pain. She comments that Kevin wasn't kidding, Gwen is really full of mana. She drains all her energy and Gwen falls to the floor, unconscious. Kevin and Ben don't stand a chance against the rock minions, as they are enhanced. Charmcaster suddenly appears and says not to bother them anymore, as she has what she needs. When Kevin demands to know where Gwen is, Charmcaster says that they are all powerless to stop her, then disappears after laughing in triumph. Ben and Kevin goes in to find Gwen getting up. Gwen and Kevin get into a verbal fight, where Kevin blames Gwen again for not making him return to normal as no other girl would want him. Gwen ends the fight by saying that they're not having this conversation and she needs to get Charmcaster. Kevin goes off, which somewhat implies their break up. On the roof top of a building, Kevin tells Charmcaster that he wasn't loyal to the Tennysons after being told that Charmcaster has no interest in dating the good guys. Kevin implies that what she said earlier was true and that it made sense. He tells her that he helps Ben so just he could get closer to Gwen in which he implies doesn't matter to him anymore. He tricks Charmcaster when he mentions the amount of power Gwen still possess, making Charmcaster want to confront Gwen again. Charmcaster believes she supposedly drained Gwen dry and that any power Gwen has left belongs to her. Gwen and Ben are drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothy's, when Charmcaster comes with Kevin and her rock minions. She scans Gwen of any mana left in her, but realizes Kevin had tricked her when she finds none. She angrily summons a vehicle to come alive and attack Kevin, and makes Mr. Smoothy come to life to attack Ben. Ben is grateful that the Omnitrix is function and he transforms to Murk Upchuck, thus drinking the smoothy. Charmcaster sends her rock minions to attack Gwen. With no powers, Gwen uses her karate and gymnastic skills to handle them, challenging Charmcaster to a one on one fist fight. Charmcaster nonchalantly refuses, opting to kill Gwen with a destructive bolt of energy. Gwen lets herself get hit and powers herself up, turning the tables by casting a spell to gain back her powers, to Charmcaster's horror. Gwen overpowers Charmcaster's bolt of mana, and hits Charmcaster's hand. In a burst of pain, Charmcaster backs down her hand and it hits her chest. To Charmcaster's dismay, Gwen drains Charmcaster's powers and the power Charmcaster stole earlier. Gwen remarks that Charmcaster's problem is that she only relies on her magic, whereas magic is only one aspect to whom Gwen is, while Gwen is draining Charmcaster. Powerless, Charmcaster begs for help from her rock monsters to make one last stand against Gwen (By this point, Charmcaster knew it was over for her). Gwen conjures a vortex to suck them inside. Charmcaster holds on to her minions and blames them as well. Her minions disobey her though, and let go of the pole that it was holding, getting sucked into the vortex in defeat. Kevin comes by and comments that it was good timing. Gwen took care of Charmcaster, as he is having difficulties with the mad vehicle, admitting it was embarrassing. Meanwhile, Upchuck throws up smoothy gunk on Kevin to which he says was much of an embarrassment to Gwen, while she slightly smiled at him. Upchuck then transforms back into Ben. Kevin and Ben go to the beach to wash up. Kevin asks where Gwen is, but Ben says that she went home and that he hurt her pretty bad. Kevin replies that it was unlikely for Gwen to be the one whose hurt as he's the one who looks like this. Furious, Ben angrily reveals that Gwen has actually been devoting every moment of her spare time to looking through her spell books in order to find a cure for Kevin's condition ever since the accident. Kevin is taken aback, wondering why Gwen didn't tell him; Ben retorts, "Should she have had to?" before storming off, leaving Kevin in a state of deep regret. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Charmcaster (first reappearance) **Stone Creatures (first re-appearance) **Mr. Smoothy Mascot Aliens Used *Goop (intended alien was Way Big) *Diamondhead (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Murk Upchuck Spells Used By Charmcaster *Ocktoon *Ocktoon Eradiko By Gwen *Reverto Meus Ops Mihi Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The episode title is a reference to the 1965 war film, In Harm's Way. Trivia *Kevin and Charmcaster shared their first kiss. *If one listens closely when Charmcaster fired her mana at the powerless Gwen in an attempt to kill her, you can hear the sound effect that is used when Gwen powers up her mana, implying that when Charmcaster absorbed Gwen's powers, she did indeed become an Anodite, albeit until said powers were taken back. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang